Mill
Mill is a Hidden Object Location in the Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Mill was introduced to the game as part of the Pumpkin Nostalgia Halloween Update released on October 5, 2018 and comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. It was an Event Location for the month of October. Mill is the 56th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Unlocking for new players at Game Level 162, Mill is a Premium Location that requires the Access Pass Festive Lollipop to enter and play. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Mill unlocks at Game Level 162. During the Pumpkin Nostalgia Special Event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Mayor Smallcat to help find the missing Mill Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Festive Lollipop Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Mill requires Special Item Access Passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the Access Pass called Festive Lollipops are required for each play of Mill. The number of Festive Lollipop needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Once the event ended with the 2018 November Update, Mill still requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play. Mill is now a Premium Location. Playing this location during Special Event Timed Challenges will yield 5 to 8 Special Event Access Passes per win. Festive Lollipops may now be obtained in the following ways: as a reward for successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations, both Regular Locations which require only energy to access such as Mayor's Office and Premium Locations which require special items to access such as Clothing Store; by Visiting Friends' Maps; by combining collections such as Underwater Finds; and received as Free Gifts from Friends. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Mill. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Apron * Banjo * Birdhouse * Boots * Bowl of Candy * Bunch of Garlic * Chair * Cloak * Crystal * Fire in a Jar * Frog * Gnome * Horseshoe * Ladder * Loaf of Bread * Oar * Phonograph * Raven * Sack * Scarf * Scroll * Shovel * Spoon * Straw Hat * Wolf Figurine ~~Please add to this list if you can~~ NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Mill Location. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough